Persona 4 World War 3
by NefasSegador
Summary: World War 3 has finally hit Japanese shores and the investigation team has been thrown into the thick of it by Yu and the guys being drafted by the Japanese imperial army to fight in the war. Follow the war story of the gang as they deal with the war. ON HOLD FOR NOW


Chapter 1: Prologue and Good-byes

Disclaimer: I do not own persona 4 or any characters

I edited the Begging so it will seem different. Also this isn't supposed to racist. In

* * *

4/17/15 Inaba, Japan

April 17, 2015 was the day the world was plunged into a another world war. It started when the terrorist factions of the middle east joined together, then on national television,made a public hate speech and America and their capitalist ways. Then proceed to kill the American ambassador of the middle east, his wife, and two daughters. Apparently the combined might and momentum of the terrorist factions were able to take the whole of the middle east and parts of lower Asia. Seeing the growing threat of the extremeist the United states called a world wide alert. The world has entered another world war.

6/20/15

"Prime minister I think you should see this?" a telecom's officer said.

"Put it on the big screen." the prime minister said.

"Hello this the leader of the G.T.F. If you are reading this that means you will be the next great country that will see the true light of god." the face on the screen said. The comms officer paused it waiting to see what the prime minister would say.

"My god they are serious." the prime minister gasped. " At what time was this messaged sent to us?"

"3:00 yesterday. Sir" the comms officer said.

"Get me the General Himitoto and Edo of the infantry division. We need to put our entire country on a nation wide alert. "

"Sir I brought General Himitoto and Edo as you requested." a soldier said.

"What is it that you need sir ?" General Himitoto

"Our nation is supposedly the next one to fall to the G.T.F." the prime minister said gravely.

"WHAT!" yelled the Generals.

"There is a problem," general Edo began. " We don't have enough trained soldiers to actually fight the combined of fifteen small countries."

"That why I called you." the prime minister said. "I realized that we need more soldiers. So I have decided with a heavy heart that we will need to have a country wide draft."

"But.."

"Only men of ages 21 and above will need to partake in war. Other than that we will need to call in our European allies to see it they can help us."

"Understood sir!" the generals said then left.

_'No matter what I will not watch as my country fall around me! No matter the cost.' _

7/1/15

In the town of Yasoinaba a group of friend were trying to say goodbye.

"Don't go Senpai." Rise Kujikawa cried. "Why do you have to go fight in this stupid war."

"Hey you promised not to cry for us remember." Yu Narukami said softly.

"Nanako already has Dojima san gone, who will take of her now?" Yukiko Amagi asked. " Please don't leave."

"Hey it's my duty as a Japanese male citizen over the age of 21 to fight in the war." Yu said. "But please watch Nanako. For me at least, or Dojima"

"Hey Narukami watch over Yosuke will ya," Chie Satonaka asked trying not to cry. "He isn't exactly built for fighting like you and Kanji are."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Yosuke Hanamura yelled. Everybody laughed at Yosuke outburst, but when they were done the atmosphere became sad again.

"...I guess this is good-bye." Naoto Shirogane said. "Good-bye Kanji... and you to Senpai and Hanamura san."

Everyone looked at Naoto, who was trying very hard not to cry.

"Hey don't worry guys we'll be back and still alive to." Kanji Tatsumi said.

"Hey where's Kuma?" Yu asked.

"He's crying with Nanako."

"Oh tell him good-bye for us." Yu said.

"Last call for the Tokyo draft camp. Last call" the train station announcer said.

"I guess this really is good-bye." Yosuke said.

"Good-bye." Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, and Rise said as the guys boarded the train tears falling from their eyes. But Yukiko grabbed Yu's arm and kissed him. When she stopped she looked at Yu.

"Please don't forget about me." Yukiko pleaded tears forming on her eyes.

"I won't." Yu replied softly and boarded the train.

* * *

**So this the end of the first chapter of Persona 4 World War 3. It has honestly nothing to do with Personas other than the investigation team. i will continue to write this story until it's finished. I hope to see a lot of favorites, reviews, and follows.**


End file.
